Some Rainy Night
by Cecil Murdock
Summary: Months after the case has been closed, life has returned to normal. One night, Chie receives a message from Yukiko, and what follows changes the nature of their relationship forever. ChiexYukiko WARNING SERIOUSLY mature content. Yuri. First time I've tried something like this, so go easy on me xD


The town was dark and still, save for the persistent rain the pattered against the pavement. It wasn't the heavy, bitter rain of late autumn, but instead the steady cool curtain of early summer, cooling the evening air. The night air was warm but not oppressively so, and the rain cooled Chie as she ran at a steady pace across the banks of the flood plain. The tide was in and the waters were high as she ran along the bank and then headed towards the center of town, the sound of music hammering through her ear buds.

Chie could no longer differentiate between perspiration and the rain that now soaked through her green track jacket and running shorts. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk as she neared the shopping district; this was where she usually ended her workout, with a cool down walk that usually stopped at Aiya, the Chinese restaurant, before she headed home. Even at this time of night it would still be open, but she wasn't planning on stopping there tonight.

It was early May now, more than a month had passed since Souji-kun had returned to the city and their case had been wrapped up, but Chie was still staying sharp. She knew deep down that this wouldn't be an end, and besides, she had aspirations of her own that required her to keep training. She stopped near a lamp post to stretch stopping her music to listen to the rain. She stared up into the night, watching the rain streaming past the orange glow of the streetlight. The rain had plastered her short sandy blonde hair to her forehead, and ran down her face in rivulets as she stood, savoring the sensation.

Chie reached into the pocket of her track jacket and checked her phone. It was getting late, she figured it was time to call it a night, as much as she enjoyed running at night. She headed back out of the shopping district, jogging lightly, towards her home. As she ran she felt faintly in her track jacket the buzzing of her phone, and slowed again, checking. She had received a message from Yukiko.

_Y._

_I know it's late and raining,  
but do you want to come by?  
Feeling a little restless, let_

_me know if you're free._

Chie replied quickly, saying she was already out running, and that she'd be by in a bit. She and Yukiko had been friends for as long as she could remember, and they did everything together. The events of the past year hadn't changed that fact. To the contrary, their friendship had been strengthened by the trials they had gone through together. To Chie, Yukiko wasn't just a friend, but she couldn't put a name to what she _was_. Yukiko was important to her, and she would do anything to make sure she was happy, because that was when Chie herself was most happy. Chie fought to protect all her friends, and her hometown, but most of all she fought for Yukiko.

Chie's pace quickened as she jogged down empty lanes only once being passed by a car, the headlights illuminating streaking raindrops as they fell in sheets through the night air. Her footfalls splashed through growing rain puddles as she headed away from town to where Yukiko lived: The Amagi Inn. Yukiko's family had owned and operated the traditional inn for uncounted generations, and it stood a short distance away from the rest of town, to better maintain its private, remote atmosphere.

When Chie arrived, most of the house was dark. Though it was an inn, the remoteness of Inaba meant that there were specific times when it was very busy, and they were now between busy seasons: the time between the spring rush and summer tourism beginning in earnest. Still, Chie didn't want to disturb the whole house and so waited in the still dark and rain in front of the house for Yukiko to let her in.

Chie texted Yukiko to let her know she was outside, and waited only moments before the front door opened silently, the lights remaining off. Chie slipped silently inside, and shucked her shoes off in the darkened entryway. Yukiko led Chie by the hand through the dark hall and up the stairs, to where her room was. They didn't speak until the door had closed behind them. In Yukiko's lit bedroom Chie could see she was wearing a red sweater, like the one she often wore over her school uniform, and a knee length black skirt. Yukiko was as always, slight and poised, the very vision of the feminine ideal, or so Chie had always thought.

"I'm glad you came over Chie but look at you, you're soaking wet! I'll go get you a towel, just stay here and at least get out of that soaked jacket!" Yukiko said, before rushing out of the room.

Chie unzipped her jacket and draped it over the wooden chair next to Yukiko's desk, leaving her only in her light green running shorts and a black tank top. Chie sprawled out on the tatami mat floor, looking around her friend's room, where she'd been so many times before. Yukiko's room, much like the way she acted when with her close friends, did not match her prim, distant exterior. Living in an inn and having to help out, this space was the only place in her home where Yukiko could really be at ease, and it showed. The cork board on the wall her desk was set against was covered with photos of her friends, and the wall next to her futon was plastered with various posters. A relatively small TV stood on a small stand in the far corner of the room, next to the desk. Several pieces of Yukiko's school uniform lay draped over one arm of her small couch, itself underneath a pair of wide windows and on the other side of the desk.

This room was bigger than Chie's, but that only made sense, given that Yukiko lived in an inn. It didn't particularly matter either, given the amount of time Chie spent at Yukiko's. After a moment Yukiko returned with a fluffy pink towel. Chie sat up, and accepted it, drying her hair off.

"You really are soaked through, that's so like you Chie. You love running in the rain. You're lucky you don't get sick being out in that all night though," Yukiko said. Her tone was light.

"As warm as it is I'm just glad to have something cooling me off. So what's got you feelin' down Yukiko?" Chie said.

"Nothing specific, I just felt like having some company. I had finished my homework and chores but I couldn't fall asleep. It was raining out and I thought you'd probably be running so I thought I'd check," Yukiko said.

"Yeesh am I really that predictable?" Chie said.

"That depends on whether you were going to stop at Aiya for a beef bowl on your way home," Yukiko replied.

"I don't _always_ do that, only sometimes! I can't help it if training all out works up an appetite!" Chie protested.

Yukiko laughed, "I bet you were I just knew it!" Chie could tell that Yukiko was teetering on the edge of one of her laughing fits.

"Ohhhh Yukiko don't start with that again, it wasn't even that funny was it?" Chie said.

Yukiko was laughing almost hysterically now. Chie sighed in defeat, waiting for her to regain her composure.

After a moment Yukiko calmed down, "Sorry, sorry, you just got so defensive when I asked. By the way how did you do on the test today?"

"Augh don't remind me! I studied a ton for it, but I'm still not sure I did so well. I have to pull myself together and get better grades if I want to be a police officer. I'm not sure if I'll be able to though, even if my scores have improved since last year," Chie said.

"I bet you did better than you think, like you said your scores have improved a lot! I'll keep helping you study, too, so don't worry about it too much. I know you get stressed out easy by school stuff," Yukiko said. Chie was acutely aware of how close their hands her: Yukiko sitting on her knees and Chie half-prone, reclining back on her elbows. It made her feel short of breath.

"You've been a big help tutoring me, at this rate maybe I really can make it in! Even if I don't make the cut first try, I won't give up," Chie said.

"I think it's really great how you're so motivated now. You really are... amazing Chie," Yukiko said, an unexpected tentativeness in her voice.

"Hardly, it's just how I think I do something worthwhile. You have the inn here and everyone who depends on you. This is just the way I can contribute, and to make sure that our town stays safe. I want to be able to protect everyone," Chie said. She felt nervous, like she was confessing, and in a way she realized she was.

"This is how I best protect you too Yukiko," Chie said, she smiled earnestly.

The rain had become more persistent, and pounded now against the window, lashed by furious winds. Yukiko leaned forward further, with a peculiar look on her face; one Chie didn't think she'd ever seen before. She could hear the sound of her heart pounding. Yukiko's face was now inches from Chie's, she knelt on all fours over Chie, Yukiko's straight black hair draped in sable curtains, framing her delicate features. Chie's heart now mirrored the rain, hammering against the windowsill.

"Yukiko, what are y-"

Chie's halting speech was stopped short by the soft, insistent press of Yukiko's lips over her own. Chie emitted a sound of surprise, turning plaintive as she relaxed into the kiss, her lips parted wordlessly. Yukiko retreated slightly though she was still close enough that Chie could smell the light flowery scent of her hair.

Chie couldn't seem to catch her breath, "I... but I'm all wet and sweaty from my run, and I just,"

Yukiko smiled mischievously, "I don't mind."

"I just... do you really want a girl like me?" Chie choked on the words, unspoken but long lurking in her heart.

Yukiko pulled Chie forward to her, her eyes fiery and determined, "I _only_ want you. Don't ever doubt that."

It was like a dam burst inside Chie. She reached out, grabbing desperately at Yukiko's sweater, their lips meeting, pressed together with heated intensity, and Chie could taste rainwater, mingled with the tears streaking her cheeks. Yukiko's deepened the kiss and Chie drank in the warmth of her parted lips, her tongue tracing over them, and delving between them insistently, as Chie pulled Yukiko to her. The two tumbled from their precarious kneeling position, becoming entangled on the floor. The torrent of rain had not ceased, and Chie heard the low roll of thunder, as she ran her fingers through Yukiko's long ebon tresses, savoring the tingling excitement she felt with Yukiko's body pressed against her own kissing to fulfill a need she had long denied herself. Chie lost all sense of time, they could have kissed forever, but it still felt like too little time when they broke, breathing heavily, wrapped in each others' arms.

Chie rolled over so that she was staring at the ceiling breathlessly, next to Yukiko, the fingers of her right hand entwined with Yukiko's, no sound save for the rain.

"I've been saving that for... I don't even know how long. I guess I was afraid of things changing between us. We've been friends forever, and you're so important to me that I just didn't want to risk it," Chie finally said.

"I felt the same way but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to just believe that we felt the same way. I don't believe that anything could break us apart. I wouldn't _let_ it," Yukiko said.

"You know, I almost kissed you once before," Chie said suddenly.

"Really? When was that?" Yukiko said.

"It was right after we visited the shrine for the festival last year. We were all together having a good time, and then I walked you home remember? You wear traditional clothes a lot but your yukata that night was really beautiful, and the stars were out and we were alone... but I chickened out," Chie said.

"I remember that, honestly I was sort of hoping you would but I was too shy to say anything then. I've been thinking about everything that happened though and... There's no sense in waiting is there? Our lives have been so dangerous, I just didn't want to let any more chances slip by," Yukiko said.

"So was this your intention the whole time when you called me over?" Chie rolled onto her side so that she was facing Yukiko.

Yukiko turned her head to look at Chie, "Not exactly this, but more or less. I really was sitting here just thinking about everything, and I decided that I'd waited long enough to be honest."

They sat in silence for a moment, gazing at one another, before Yukiko spoke again, "You know, you should really get out of those wet clothes," there was unspoken meaning in her eyes.

Chie hesitated, her heart racing again, "I guess you're right. I know it shouldn't be a big deal; we've been in the hot spring together plenty of times but... I'm feeling a little embarrassed."

Yukiko rose wordlessly and moved to the door, flicking the wall switch that turned out the lights in her room.

"Is this better?" Yukiko said softly.

Chie could barely see anything through the almost total darkness, lit dimly through the window only by the lights still on in nearby rooms, or by the occasional flash of lightning. Chie could see the vaguest outline of Yukiko moving to where her futon lay, and heard the rustle of discarded clothing falling to the floor. Almost dizzy with anticipation, Chie stripped out of her shorts and tank-top, and then after another moment's hesitation, her sports bra and panties as well. She moved tentatively across the room, her eyes still adjusting, and settled next to where Yukiko was waiting.

Chie reached out for her in the dimness, feeling the softness of her skin, and then the brush of her Yukiko's lips against her own. They descended from their kneeling position slowly to the futon this time, Chie arched over Yukiko, the touch of their bare skin together sending a sensation up Chie's spine like she had touched a live wire. Her hands caressed lightly over Yukiko, from her neck down across her shoulder, lingering at her breasts, delicate and slight, like the rest of her. Yukiko let out a muffled squeak at Chie's light touch, descending still as it traced a tantalizing line down across her stomach and came to a rest on her inner thigh. A flash of lightning followed by a sharp crack of thunder illuminated the room for a brief moment, and Chie caught brief impressions of fair skin and soft curves in the flash. Yukiko looked up at her with a clear, piercing expression, which belied the small sound of the word she uttered.

"Please."

Chie felt her face flush and, shaking slightly, traced kisses from Yukiko's earlobe down to the hollow of her neck, as she had so frequently imagined, and slid her hand slowly up Yukiko's thigh, feeling the heat and moisture inside her, massaging first slowly, with light touch, but slowly becoming more insistent and gaining speed, the delicate sounds issuing from Yukiko spurring Chie on, her mouth moving from neck to breast, her tongue making slow, lazy circles over skin made hot and moist with perspiration. Yukiko's breath was shallow and rapid, her voice rising in tenor with the frantic motion of Chie's hand. Chie kissed Yukiko on the mouth deeply, as her entire body tensed, the contact almost smothering the high gasping cry as Yukiko climaxed, shuddering with spasmodic pleasure. As the feverish sensation subsided, Chie slowed her motion to a light, toying brush of the fingertips, and settled on her side next to Yukiko, kissing her shoulder lightly.

After she had caught her breath, Yukiko spoke, "That's no fair, our first time together and you make me go by myself. In that case I should do the same to you, to make things even."

Chie had no opportunity to object, though of course she had no intention of doing so. In a moment Yukiko was straddling Chie, and now her eyes had adjusted enough that she could barely distinguish the shapely contours of Yukiko's body in the darkness. Yukiko kissed her with such fervent passion that it stole Chie's breath away, and then moved with the same enthusiasm down to her neck, her mouth hot and wet against Chie's skin, tracing its way to her breasts, across her abdomen and down between her legs, Yukiko's face buried in her mound, her tongue flitting around and inside of Chie, sending her into gasping transports of ecstasy. At the mercy of Yukiko's fiery ministrations, Chie could, through a haze of rising heat and pleasure, think only _how is she so good at that?_ Chie gripped the futon in clenched fists as she felt herself nearing orgasm, and realizing with detachment that she was making quite a bit of noise, and that she could no longer feel her toes, as she arched her back, the final explosive lightning strike of sensation rolling over her, sweeping her away, rendered incapable of any thought, save for furious satisfaction of a hunger she had not realized she had.

Chie loosened her grip on the covers and settled back against the futon, Yukiko having finally slowed her efforts, so that they were merely light kisses on Chie's thigh, working her way back up until Yukiko was level with her once again. Chie struggled to regain her breath, and reached out for Yukiko's hand in the dark.

"That was...sheet! Where did you learn to do that?" Chie said finally.

"I just did what seemed natural; does that mean you liked it?" Yukiko said.

"Yes. That's what I mean, definitely," Chie said.

They lay in the dark in silence then, listening to the storm as it raged against the inn, but feeling so far from that chaos, the sound soothing them in the night.

"It's funny, all this and I still didn't really say it," Chie said, laughing.

"I love you Yukiko."

"I love you too."


End file.
